badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff: My Story
Note: I did not create this pasta and I am in no way taking credit for writing it. I'm just passing it on. If you are reading this, someone has been digging around on my hard drive after I have died. *This story is 100% true* I have been a fan of creepypasta since around 2009, I’ve even ventured into the crappypasta site now and then just to see what could give me a scare. Now the previous sentence probably describes most of you that are reading this…just looking for a good scare. If you fit this profile, STOP READING NOW for you are in danger. It is not my responsibility if you or your loved ones are killed because you failed to follow my instructions. Now, this last year 2011 I had one of the most traumatic experiences of my life, it involved a man. His name was Jeff. One creepypasta that always got me strung out on end was “Jeff The Killer” I had a permanent visual of him in my mind that I just couldn’t shake – it was like every time I closed my eyes, he was “behind” me. of course he never was….until that night in July, 2011. I can’t remember the date exactly but it was after independence day and I had just gotten home from school. I live in Ohio and we have very hot and humid summers plus it was about a 3 mile walk to my high school so once I got home I immediately stripped down and jumped in the shower. This is where things went haywire. all was going perfectly fine, I was doing my shower duties and having a good ol’ time…. that was until I had to shampoo – my least favorite part of showering because I had to close my eyes and be vulnerable. Well I got over my fear quickly and lathered up. This is where I made my critical mistake. When the shampoo was out of my eyes i noticed a subtle movement out of my left peripheral I turned to face the most demonic being I’d ever seen staring right into my eyes. It was Jeff The Killer. I screamed and that’s what triggered his movement – he lunged right at me and I sucker punched him square in the jaw. He was bleeding. I had HURT the immortal Jeff the killer. The feeling was of power. Unspeakable power. I kicked him as hard as I could in his noseless face and he let out a scream. He bolted from the house with speed i’ve never seen. I know that he’s just toying with me. He could have taken my life if he chose to. It’s been a year and 33 days since I last saw Jeff and i hope to never see him again. To any readers who stuck around – Jeff is real and reading this has sent him to your location. He has your i.p. address and cannot be stopped. I warned you, as for me I think it’s time for me to go to sleep for I am suddenly overcome with exhaustion…….GOTOSLEEP Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Crappypasta.com Category:Ripoff